


Comfortable

by wakemeup



Category: X Factor (US) RPF, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortable is a funny word. A word Camila doesn't know if she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Comfortable.

 

It’s a simple word, but extremely complicated at the same time. Camila knows that that’s because most things in life are that way. Why should this be any different?

Lauren’s words echo in her head. She’s overthinking this, but it’s her nature. It’s completely her nature to analyze and remain critical of things that matter. Lauren matters to her. She’s reasoning her way through the words. The easiest thing to do would be to ask Lauren to clarify. But Camila just doesn’t want to bother her. Things are hectic as it is. They’ve just announced their upcoming single and she knows that all of the girls are upset about how much auto tune went into it. They’re better than that. They all know it.

“Mila, you ready to go?” Dinah tugs on her shirt and Camila nods. It’s odd, but behind Lauren, Dinah’s the next person in the group that she feels most comfortable with. She’s at ease with all of them, but Dinah’s enthusiasm and careless attitude (mostly the way she can laugh about anything. Camila stands by the simplicity that Dinah can bring.)

They all live together when they’re in LA recording and as excited as the girls are for the release, they’re scared that this will be what they are from now. Camila remains happy though, because that’s what the girls need. They all have to remain strong.

“Excited to go shopping?” Dinah says to Camila as she fiddles with apps on her phone.

“Of course I am. The other girls are meeting us there, right?” Dinah just nods and Camila smiles. They get to go to the mall today and despite all the thinking she was doing earlier, she’s excited to get to spend time with Lauren. “I’m actually pretty sure Arin is coming to hang out with Mani too.” Camila is happy for Normani, each girl deserves happiness and she’s lucky that she’s found her right here.

As they arrived at the mall Camila and Dinah could see the other three girls standing at the entrance. They both ran out of the van and towards the girls, despite only being apart for an hour or so they’ve become this attached. It feels weird to be apart at all, when Dinah thinks about it.

“Ally cat!” Camila goes to Ally first, then Normani, then Lauren. The hug with Lauren lasts a lot longer though and the other girls just smile in response. They all know, but they let them be because, as Ally pointed out last week, they need time to grow.

“You guys go ahead. I’m going to go to the Starbucks and wait for Arin to show.” They wave at Normani and head off. Before the two girls realize what’s going on Ally has dragged Dinah into some toy store and they're left alone.

     "I don't suppose you think that was on purpose do you?" Lauren says as she threads her fingers with Camila's. "They're sweet." Lauren recognizes the glow that Camila radiates when she's with her and she knows she does the same. It's pure happiness and nothing she could possibly imagine would beat that feeling.

"What do you want to do?"

"Shop. We're at a mall."

"Jauregui, stop being a smart ass."

"Stop cursing."

"Make me." And it's totally cliche from then on and Lauren recognizes the palpable tension, but they're in public. So she does the next best thing. She leans in, making Camila think that she's about to kiss her, but instead Lauren veers off to her ear and whispers; "you're lucky we're in public, Cabello." And the shudder comes involuntarily, but she just smiles and kisses Lauren's cheek before dragging the other girl towards a Pink, because two can play at that game.

"Camz, we should meet up with the others."

"I don't think you actually want too. Plus I need more bras!" Lauren stares at Camila as she walks towards the back wall to look for bras. She totally can't do this. They've made out; a lot, but this is far and she's going to enjoy it, but that's just torture. She stalks after Camila and wraps her arms around the her girlfriend. "You're being cruel and unusual. You know what it'll do to me, so spare me." Lauren whispers it all straight into Camila's ear and the other girl just smiles. She turns her head to give the girl a quick kiss before running out of the store.

"Camila!" Lauren shouts before chasing after the girl.

Camila halts a few feet outside of the store and waits for Lauren. “You’re kinda slow, Lo.” Camila says as she intertwined her fingers with the other girl’s and begins walking to another part of the mall. She begins to hum something and Lauren can’t quite pick up what it is, but just waits for Camila to progress. She knows her girlfriend is more than likely to start singing after humming. When she doesn’t Lauren drags Camila over to sit by one of the fountains in the mall.

“What are you humming?” Lauren asks as they sit down.

“I’m not.”

“You were.”

“Was I?” Camila smiles at Lauren and leans to rest her head on her shoulder. Lauren wraps her arm around Camila and allows the other girl to grab her free hand. “How’ve you been?” Lauren asks quietly. Some moments need to be kept between just them.

“We live together, silly.”

“I know, but it’s good to ask.”

“Thanks for asking.” Camila is zoned out and Lauren knows it. She knows that something is up because despite all the joking around, Camila isn’t being as hyperactive as usual. “Are you okay?” Lauren nudges Camila a bit and tries to catch her eye.

“Of course.” Camila looks up and smiles as best as she can. A lot is on her mind now, but she doesn’t want to cause problems over something so small. Lauren means a lot to her now, more than she thought was possible in such a short time, but things can be fragile and Camila doesn’t want to be the one to screw things up.

“You know something?” Lauren doesn’t like that Camila’s hiding something from her.

“Hmm?”

“I like that when you hold my hand you don’t loosen your grip.” Camila leans back and looks at Lauren in the eyes. “Why would I want to let go?”

“You’re pretty special.”

“My girlfriend says that all the time.” Camila leans in to kiss Lauren’s cheek.

“She’s a smart girl.”

“She really is.”

“Will you tell what’s really wrong now?” Lauren pokes Camila’s shoulder and

“How can you tell something’s wrong?” Camila wonders how the hell this all happened. One minute they’re competitors and then friends and now they’re together. Somewhere along the way Camila started singing to Lauren instead of with her. It’s crazy how all of this works out and maybe it’s finally just catching up to her.

“I know you.”

“But how?” Lauren doesn’t know what this is all about. She has to wonder if Camila is getting cold feet or something along those lines. She needs to answer though, so she can figure this out.

“I remember sitting with you on the plane on the way to LA; right after we found out about Simon signing us. The entire time you were jittery and stuff, but then about an hour in you calmed a bit and at first it was a relief. I gave you my snacks and stuff and you were still happy, but you just kinda mellowed out. That wasn’t you and then later you told me that it was just all crazy to you and you needed a moment to take a step back.”

“You really pay that much attention to me?” Lauren just laughs and allows Camila to take that in. She’ll talk when she wants to. Patience.

"I love you."

"How do you know that?"

"Camz, I feel like you're questioning why I'm with you. Have I done something wrong?"

"No!" Camila didn't to make Lauren feel that way. She just feels like she's a bit lost.

"Then what?"

"You said you were comfortable before."

"I am, I'm perfectly comfortable with you."

"For some reason I can't stop thinking that's a bad thing."

"It's not meant to be, but why do you think that?"

"It's probably really stupid." Lauren turns and grabs Camila hand as she says; "Babe, nothing you say is stupid to me. This bothers you so it bothers me, okay?" Camila nods and collects herself.

"I just think comfortable can be bad because then we suddenly forget about surprises and everything else and it just gets too normal."

"I get it babe. I get it now." Lauren nods her head and hugs Camila. It was silly to begin with, but a part of her knows she's falling for Camila. She loves that the girl over thinks things. She loves that the girl thinks something is stupid when it's actually true. They've only been together for a few weeks now, but Camila's right. They don't need to be comfortable. Lauren doesn't want to fall for comfortable. Camila deserves more than comfortable.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr and message me prompts!


End file.
